1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a content reproduction system, a content reproduction apparatus, a program, a content reproduction method, and providing a content server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol) for content transmission and MP4 relating to content compression/encoding are widely used. According to HTTP, not only downloading of content, but also streaming thereof can be performed on the Internet. The HTTP streaming is also adopted by network media standards such as “DLNA guidelines” (2006) and “Open IPTV Forum” (2009). MP4 (ISO/IEC-14496-12, 14) can be used not only as a storage format, but also as a transmission format for downloading, streaming or the like.
For example, “IIS Smooth Streaming Technical Overview,” Alex Zambelli, Microsoft Corporation, March 2009 describes how to perform streaming of content via the Internet by using HTTP and MP4. More specifically, “IIS Smooth Streaming Technical Overview,” Alex Zambelli, Microsoft Corporation, March 2009 describes that a server stores encoded files in the MP4 format encoded at different bit rates and successively sends segments constituting encoded files appropriate for network conditions.
However, the server side determines an encoded file a segment of which is to be transmitted in a system in related art and thus, there is an issue that loads on the server side increase. Moreover, information such as a time during which a segment is reproduced (a relative time from the start of content) is not provided to the client, which makes it difficult to perform a trick play such as variable-speed reproduction or to perform reproduction by jumping to the relative time (seek reproduction).
Accordingly, there is disclosed a method for transmitting content. The method may include encoding the content in first and second formats; storing the encoded content in first and second files; receiving a request for a formatted segment, the formatted segment comprising a portion of the encoded data in the second file, and the request including position information identifying a location of the formatted segment; and transmitting the formatted segment.
In accordance with an embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for transmitting content. The apparatus may include an encoder configured to encode the content in first and second formats; a storage unit configured to store the encoded content in first and second files; a receiver configured to receive a request for a formatted segment, the formatted segment comprising a portion of the encoded data in the second file, and the request including position information identifying a location of the formatted segment; and a transmitter configured to transmit the formatted segment.
In accordance with an embodiment, there is provided a method for receiving content in a receiving apparatus. The method may include receiving a first segment of the content, the first segment having a first format; receiving, from a transmitting apparatus, a second segment of the content, the second segment having a second format; monitoring a network status between the receiving apparatus and the transmitting apparatus; and selecting the first segment or the second segment based on the monitored network status.
In accordance with an embodiment, there is provided a method for encoding content. The method may include encoding the content to generate content in a first format; encoding the content to generate content in a second format; processing portion information identifying to a portion of the content in the second format; and adding the portion information to the content in the first format.
In accordance with an embodiment, there is provided a method for decoding content. The method may include receiving encoded data, the encoded data including a first section comprising description information and a second section comprising a first-format segment containing content encoded in the first format, the description information including position information; decoding the first-format segment of encoded content; and generating a request for a second-format segment of the encoded content, the second-format segment corresponding to the first-format segment and the request includes at least a portion of the position information.
In accordance with an embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving content in a receiving apparatus. The apparatus may include a receiving unit configured to receive, from a transmitting apparatus, a first segment in a first format and a second segment in a second format, the first segment and the second segment including a portion of the content; a monitoring unit configured to monitor a network status between the receiving apparatus and the transmitting apparatus; and a selecting unit configured to select the first segment or the second segment based on the monitored network status.
In accordance with an embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for encoding content. The apparatus may include an encoder configured to encode the content to generate content in a first format and a second format content; a processing unit configured to process portion information identifying a portion of the content in the second format; and an adding unit configured to add the portion information to the content in the first format.